Protecting Her
by Troypay 4 Life
Summary: EJ is going to get Arianna Hernandez off even if it kills him. And if the way she kisses is any indication..he'll die a happy man. An EJ/Arianna fic. EJANNA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: EJ didn't kidnap Sydney, Stefano did. Um, I don't own Days Of Our Lives. Because if I did Nicole, Rafe, and Anna would all be on an island trying to kill each other, Sami would drown in her tears, Brady would be shipped off to rehab. And my EJanna could be together. How perfect does that sound?

"Mr. DiMera how can you guarantee the court that Ms. Hernandez will not flee the country?" The judge demanded

"Because, your honor Ms. Hernandez will forfeit all passports and she will be staying with me at my house. I am requesting that she be released into my custody." EJ responded ignoring Arianna's reaction

"I'm sorry what?" The defendant questioned

"Ms. Hernandez do you not agree to your attorney's request?" The older man insisted

Arianna looked up at EJ's face. He was practically begging her to agree to what he had said. The DiMera had probably had to pull a lot of strings to get her this deal and now she was messing it up.

"Ms. Hernandez the court is waiting." He huffed

"Yes. Yes your honor I do agree with my attorney." She finally answered

"Fine, agreed." The white-haired man slammed the hammer down signaling the end

"You had me worried for a moment darling." The Brit admitted unbuttoning his suit jacket as they stepped out into the hall

"Sorry about that. It just caught me off guard that's all." Arianna apologized

"No apology necessary. I hate that I had to put you on the spot like that. But I had to do something. There's no way I could let you stay in jail another night while I was home lying in bed thinking of you." His words caught her by surprise

EJ was lying at home…in bed…thinking about her. She blushed at the thought of him in bed.


	2. In His Custody

"EJ, I honestly can't thank you enough for everything." Arianna repeated for at least the tenth time as they entered the DiMera Mansion

"Darling you don't have to keep thanking me." The Brit smiled

"Maybe not but I appreciate it. I won't forget… Forget. Great I forgot I don't have any clothes."She sighed rolling her eyes at her stupidity

"I took the liberty of having Caroline pack some of your clothing today. I already took it up to your room." EJ assured her

"A little confident weren't we?" The Hernandez sister laughed as they climbed the stairs

"Maybe I just had faith." He argued

"I have faith in you." Ari told him

"That makes me feel good." The DiMera heir admitted, "Here's your room."

"This is mine?" She looked into the bedroom, "It's bigger than the entire upstairs of the Pub."

"So you find it to be satisfactory?" EJ questioned with a grin

"Satisfactory? It;s amazing. Where's your room?" Arianna regretted the question as soon as she asked

"It's right across the hall sweetheart."

"Good." Her eyes widened as she instantly realized what she had said


	3. Shower

"I mean...I just meant that um, that I didn't want to be so far away from you." She looked at her lawyer and noticed his grin, "No, no I just wanted to be close in case I needed you in the middle of the night. EJ attempted to hide his smirk.

"None of this is coming out right." Arianna admitted with a sigh

"Sweetheart I know what you meant, however I do enjoy your blush. It brings out your eyes." EJ complimented making her blush even more, "I'll be in my room, if you need anything at all."

"I think I'm going to take a shower but if I need anything I'll let you know." The Hernandez responded. Her attorney simply nodded his head and turned to enter his own room, closing the door after she did the same.

"EJ." Arianna's voice came from outside his door following a knock

"Come in!" He called

"Hey sorry to bother you but my shower's broken." She informed him closing the door behind her.

Looking up he swallowed hard. Arianna Hernandez was standing in his bedroom in nothing but a towel. A short towel at that. Her thighs were almost entirely exposed and his mouth immediately went dry.

"Is it alright if I use yours?" Apparently she had yet to finish talking and he hadn't noticed. However, he did notice a drop of water that had fell from her neck to her chest before being covered by the towel. His legs crossed in attempt to hide his reaction.

"Of course." His voice cracked as she walked toward his bathroom, "What's the matter with yours anyway?"

"No hot water." Arianna answered shutting the door. EJ sped up from the bed at lightning speed and headed to her bathroom. Stripping off his button down he pushed it off his shoulder as soon as he entered. Turning on the water his pants followed suit. Leaving him in a pair of boxers, his friend standing at attention. Looking down he cursed it for betraying him. Jumping in the shower immediately after removing his last piece of clothing he put his hand on himself. The first stroke did nothing but cause a further reaction.

"Umf." He moaned continuing the action. Definitely not helping.

"Need some help with that?" A voice asked entering the shower

"Arianna?" EJ choked out looking at her. Coming to stand in front of him, he gulped. She looked beautiful with the mischievous glint in her eye. Getting on her knees he finally spoke, "Darling?"

"Oh Lord!" He cried out as she took him into her mouth. She was clearly experienced in this task. Arianna pulled back and kissed the head.

"Bloody hell!" The lawyer cursed as he finally came down from his high.

Opening his eyes he looked around. He was alone. He had just had a daydream about getting a blowjob from Arianna Hernandez. Leaning back against the wall his sigh echoed throughout the room.


	4. Stuttering Elvis

"Hey I was wondering what happened to you." Arianna smiled as he entered his bedroom

"Oh I decided to follow your lead and take a shower in your bathroom." EJ replied

"But there wasn't any hot water in my shower." She reminded him

"I didn't need any." Realizing what he had said, he attempted to backtrack, "I'm always fast when I take a shower."

"I wish I was. It seems like everything I do I go slow." The former fiancée of Brady Black admitted, "I'm gonna go dry my hair. See you in a little while."

EJ watched her walk out the door. Was she trying to kill him? Everything she does she did slow. Looking down he sighed and headed toward the shower, turning on the cold water...again.

Arianna shut her door and leaned back against it. Did he not realize how good he looked when he got out of the shower? She literally had to focus to form sentences. And his smile. She shuddered at the thought of his mouth. His mouth that held that magnificent tongue. A tongue she had found herself dreaming about during her long nights in prison. Her face filled up with a blush she was sure covered her body. How was she going to live in a house with a man she had been fantasizing about for weeks?

"Ms. Hernandez." A voice called from the other side of the door.

Opening it with caution she was surprised to see Harold standing there with a pile of blankets and an extra pillow.

"Oh please come in." She stepped aside to allow him entrance

"Mr. DiMera asked that I bring these up for you."

"Thank you Harold."

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes." He informed her before leaving her room

Arianna nodded in response and as soon as he shut the door began to panic. What do you wear to dinner in the DiMera mansion? But a better question was why exactly was she nervous about what EJ would see her in? It wasn't like she was trying to impress him or anything…was it?


	5. Staircase Stares

"Arianna are you alright sweetheart?" EJ's voice carried through the door.

"I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute!" She responded throwing another dress on the bed. How hard could it possibly be to find something to wear to dinner? Dinner with a man. A very attractive man. With a British accent and a smile that lights up a room with ease. Oh yeah she was screwed…and not even in the way she wanted to be.

"Harold, I won't be accepting any calls this evening."

"But sir what about the big business deal. Your father was insistent that you…"

"It doesn't matter. I'm having dinner with Arianna and nothing is as important as that right now."

Hearing someone walking down the stairs pulled him from his conversation. Looking up took his breath away. How was it that someone could be in prison that morning and manage to be that beautiful by nightfall? Arianna stared back at him blushing at his obvious approval of clothes. She had been afraid the dress would be too short, after all it was barely mid thigh, but he seemed to appreciate it. Realizing he had yet to look away or move, EJ rushed to the stairs to offer his hand.

"Thank you." The color in her cheeks grew when their hands touched

"I apologize for my lack of manners. I honestly forgot them for a moment."

"Is that a compliment?" He looked at her with dark eyes.

"Absolutely."


	6. Dinner

A/N: Sorry its a little late but I'm having problems with writing the sexual tension. Hope I didn't let you guys down. But seriously a shout-out to FANOFJOLINASPUFFY. Have no idea what I would do without her lately. I wrote this just for you bud. So without further or due.

"So I hope you don't mind Italian." EJ smiled pulling out the chair for her to sit down in before moving to sit in his own.

"No I've always had a thing for Italian." She replied taking a delicate bite of her spaghetti

"Good to know." His grin grew with her words. He had never been more thankful to have Stefano DiMera as his father

"Did you cook or…"

"I wish. Unfortunately my culinary skills don't extend much further than cold cereal."

"Well it takes a real man to admit that so I'm still impressed." Taking a sip of wine the Hernandez sister blushed at his smile.

"I hope you've found everything agreeable so far." Her response was a laugh.

"Or maybe you haven't."

"No, no it's not that. You have some pasta sauce on your face." He attempted to wipe it off.

"Other side," After another failed attempt, Arianna took pity on him and rose from her chair.

"You're hopeless." She teased wiping off the sauce with her finger. EJ's temperature rose as soon as her hand touched his face. Deciding looking at her wasn't the best idea at the time his eyes went to her legs. That dress…which only hit mid-thigh… barely. Internally groaning he changed his gaze to her face. Her finger, the glorious finger that had been on his cheek was now entering her mouth, making it clear of any trace of spaghetti. Instant hard-on. Is it even possible to have three in one day?

"EJ are you alright?" Her voice was full of panic when she noticed how uncomfortable he looked.

"Of course darling. I was merely thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"I have a job for you."

"What do you need me to do?" Oh dear God did she not know that was a loaded question right now?

"I'm looking for an assistant at work. Completely legal. Would you be interested?"

"EJ I couldn't you've already done so much for me."

"Honestly you'd be doing me a favor. I need someone I can trust and you're the only person that comes to mind."

"Well in that case I'd be honored. How about I go ask for some champagne?"

"There should be some in the Living Room. Go pop open a bottle and I'll be right in." Arianna returned his smile as she made her way into the room.

Down boy, down. Think about something that isn't attractive. Maggie Horton in a bikini…Arianna bikini. No! No! Vivian naked long beautiful brown hair cascading down her chest. Dumb ass that's Arianna! Samantha in my bed. That did the trick.

"Hey I was beginning to worry about you." His client admitted reaching him a glass

"Sorry I just had to tell Chef we were finished. Unless of course you wanted something else to eat." He stuttered when he realized how insensitive he sounded

"No no I'm not hungry. But I am anxious for this toast."

"Well who am I to keep a beautiful woman waiting? To the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Their glasses clinked together and neither was able to take their eyes off the other. Arianna swallowed the champagne hard. It was becoming more and more obvious that she was attracted to him. The subtle flirting, the skin tight too short dress, wiping his face off and then licking the sauce off her finger! If he didn't think she was easy after tonight then he never would!

"Sweetheart are you feeling ill. You look hot." His eyes grew wide when he become conscious of what had just left his mouth, "I meant you look like your temperature is up not that you look 'hot'. Not that you don't look attractive because you do. I just..I."

"Refill?"

"Yes please."

"So thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for taking the job." The duo came to stand outside of Arianna's door.

"Thank you for offering it to me. So what do you want me to wear?"

"What do I want you to wear?"

"Yes I start tomorrow right?"

"Right."

"I want to know how you want me dressed." EJ came to stand in front of her. Pushing her against the door to her room he heard her gasp.

"Honestly? I would prefer you wear nothing." He pushed his hips into her for emphasis, "But wear whatever you find appropriate." Kissing the side of her neck he whispered a goodnight before turning away and walking toward his own room.

"Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower." Arianna continuously repeated as she opened her door.


	7. First Day of Work

A/N: I'm the worst updater ever first of all. And an apology to FANOFJOLINASPUFFY. I should have posted this sooner. Oh and the two girls I mentioned look like Dianna Agron (Quinn from Glee) whose character I hate btw and let's see…another annoying female celebrity…..KIM KARDAHIAN! I think I might high five myself for that one. *hi-five* Now onto the next chapter.

"Mr. DiMera." A voice awakened the Brit from his deep sleep

"Arianna?" He asked startled by her presence in his bedroom

"We have a lot of work to get done today."

Rubbing his eyes, EJ sat up looking at her again, "Yes of course darling just allow me to get dressed."

Smirking at him, she came to straddle his lap and put her arms around his neck. Rubbing the back of his head where his hair ended she responded, "Who said anything about clothes?"

"Uh!" The businessman hit the floor with a loud thud. Taking a peek around his room he saw no sign of the woman occupying his dreams. Rubbing his sore head he mentally berated himself. Was he supposed to think that way about his friend? His best friend. His only friend. And not to mention a client. A beautiful client with dark brown hair and perfect lips. Chancing a look down he muttered a quick damn before heading to the bathroom. This was going to be one long day.

"Harold!" Arianna called coming out into the foyer

"Yes Ms. Hernandez?"

"Please call me Arianna. But have you seen EJ? We need to leave right about…"

"Good morning Harold." His voice greeted coming down the steps

"Speak of the Devil." She smiled

"I thought you decided Brady was wrong and I'm not the devil." EJ laughed when she began to giggle

"I just wanted to tell you we need to leave."

"I need to get my breakfast first."

"Blueberry bagel with cream cheese." The Hernandez handed him a container containing his meal

"Where have you been all my life?" He questioned taking it out of her hand as they walked out to the car

"So what are you saying to me ladies?"

"The model walked off the set because she was too much of a diva. We don't have a back-up plan."

"So I have the best photographer in the country for the weekend with no model to promote out product. That's great. And neither of you two have found a solution?"

"Well we…"

Hearing a knock on his office door the Brit looked up, "Mr. DiMera you have your sister calling wanting to see you at the hospital."

EJ stared at the woman in his doorway. Why in the hell had he not tried to get her out of that outfit this morning? That skirt was nowhere near long enough to make a man think rationally. And even now he hadn't heard a word she had said to him.

"Mr. Dimera?" Arianna's voice echoed. Glancing at the other two women in the room he saw that they were whispering something and giggling at his new assistant. The fury built inside of him. If they had been men there would be two broken noses in his office right now. Rising from his chair he made his way to his friend.

"Mr. DiMera?" EJ gave her a small smile at her blush

"Well I thought at work I'd be professional."

"Right. Well at work, in the courtroom, or at _home._" He stressed the last word to ensure the other women could hear him, "you call me EJ."

"Are you sure?" The uncertainty in her voice obvious when she spoke

"Of course I am. And if Lexie needs to see me we should go. Ladies we'll discuss your punishment later." His voice went from warm to cold in a matter of seconds making Arianna shiver. The brunette passed by and gave her an icy glare

"I hope I haven't been too bad EJ…" The blonde bit her bottom lip in a way Arianna guessed was supposed to be seductive. Judging by the look on EJ's face it was an epic fail. However she didn't seem to notice and swayed her hips before walking out of the door and closing it.

"Is it something in the water?" He asked rolling his eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Crazy girls. Do you think there's something in the water around here to make them act like such bloody fools?"

"Do you think that all the girls in this town are crazy?"

"Absolutely." EJ nodded his head grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair. His new assistant looked down at the floor. So that's how he saw her. Another crazy girl that was only out to be noticed and not be taken seriously. Noticing her demeanor he made his way to her. Lifting up her head to look in his eyes, he backed her against the nearest wall. Placing both arms on each side of her head he gave her a small smile, "But not the women." With a kiss on the top of her head, he exited the room leaving a breathless Arianna still inside.


	8. Chapter 8

"Maxine, is Lexie around?"

"Uh yes EJ let me page her. She said it was urgent." The head nurse picked up the phone calling the doctor.

"This has me a little worried." The attorney admitted to his assistant

"I'm sure everything is fine." She attempted to assure him rubbing his back softly

"EJ there you are." Lexie sighed giving him a hug, "Hello Arianna."

"Hey Lexie." The other woman greeted with a tight smile worried for her friend

"Is something wrong with father? Theo?" EJ panicked upon seeing his sister breaking apart

"No, no nothing like that. I promise everything's fine. I just wanted to tell you about the Hospital Benefit tonight. I know its short notice but…" Pulling her into another hug he smiled widely

"Sweetheart if you asked me to rob a bank right now I probably would. I was so worried." He admitted kissing her temple before releasing her

"I have to go we have an emergency that just came in but you need a date!" She called over her shoulder walking away

"I told you everything would be fine."

"Yes you did. Now let me treat you to lunch as a thank you." Grabbing her hand to lead her toward the elevator Arianna's heart skipped a beat. His hands were so much bigger than hers and the gentle way he held her hand made her blush. To any passer-by they looked like a couple. Looking up at him she couldn't help but mesmerized. A strong jaw with slight stubble covering it. He may be perfectly crisp in the court room but on days he didn't have to be his entire look changed.

"Everything alright darling?" His voice interrupted her thoughts and admiration

"Yes, everything's perfect. I'm just thankful that everything's okay with your sister."

"Me too."

"Thank you for coming with me this morning. I really appreciate it." EJ reach across the table to rub her arm as the duo sat in the Java Café

"That's what a good assistant does isn't it?" Arianna joked

"I think you and I both know you're more than my assistant." Smiling at her, he couldn't help but notice her blush.

"Aren't you supposed to be back at the office?"

"Somehow I believe they'll manage."

"I'm not so sure about the girls from your office earlier." She muttered under her breath

"Ah yes..." Leaning back in his seat he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his throat, "I don't understand their…fascination."

"You're rich, handsome, British, and charming. Yeah I wonder what they see in you." The Hernandez joked sarcastically

"So you think I'm handsome?" His smirk appeared and Arianna could only laugh and roll her eyes at his antics.

"Maybe a little."

"Just a little?"

"Here's your orders." The waitress leaned over the table unnecessarily attempting to put her cleavage on display for the man at the table

_"Excuse me?"_

_ "Yes? Can I help you?"_

_ "Is there any reason why you're leaning over him like he's a piece of meat?"_

_ "Have you seen him? I'd like to see his mea…" Arianna stood up making the other woman stop talking. Getting in her face she gave her a look_

_ "Well do you see who he's with? Not you. He's with me. I'm in his house and soon to be in his bed. So back off my man before I kick your slutty ass."_

"Love?" Apparently EJ had been talking to her she just hadn't heard a word he had said too caught up in her daydream

"I'm sorry. I've been spacing off a lot today."

"Maybe it's because I'm so handsome."

"Probably." She shrugged her shoulders before taking a delicate bite of her muffin

"Will you be my date tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Beautiful I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Well except for one thing."

"Sami." Arianna thought to herself before saying, "What's that?"

"That you're innocent." And with that one sentence Arianna knew what everyone had warned her of. She wanted EJ DiMera in her life more specifically in her bed.


	9. The Party

"I feel ridiculous."

"Well I can assure you, you look anything but." EJ smiled at the woman on his arm as they made their way through the party.

He was stopped several times by men Arianna didn't know. But she knew they had to be wealthy from the way they dressed. The Hernandez stood silently by his side even though he continued to try and get her to join in on his conversation. But it was too distracting…he was too distracting. Seeing him a suit was nothing new and she made herself a bet she would see him something more casual. The way he carried himself was utterly breathtaking. He commanded a room, every woman mesmerized with his every step. Seeing the girls they had a run-in with earlier at the office she clutched his arm tighter. If they hadn't thought she was sleeping with him before they did now. Not that she was complaining and not that she would ever object if the opportunity _arose_. But she didn't want people to think she was nothing more than a prostitute.

EJ could feel the tension in her body. All night she had smiled at all of the jokes and smiled at the appropriate moments. But something was wrong he could feel it. Quickly excusing himself from the present company he led her into a more private section of the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Those girls from earlier today are here."

"Did they say something to you? I can assure you they can be fired." The flames in his eyes were obvious when he stared into her eyes. If she wasn't hot before…

"No EJ nothing like that. It's just…they acted like they were more superior then me earlier and I don't want them thinking I'm sleeping with you to get my position." She became hurt at his laughter.

"Trust me sweetheart if we were sleeping together people would know."

"How?" Leaning close so it looked as though he was telling her something he kissed her cheek before muttering a few simple words, "We never would have made it here." Smirking he pulled away leaving her to her own thoughts as he was called away by another man in a suit.

Arianna forgot to breathe. If that was a solicitation then consider it well received. She was practically panting and all he'd done was kiss her cheek. But he was right when he said they never would have made it to this party if they were sleeping together. Hell they'd never make it anywhere if they were. No man should ever fill up a suit that well and leave the house without a few marks.

The Brit couldn't help but take pride in her speechlessness when he left her. Maybe coming onto her so strongly wasn't the greatest idea but he couldn't resist. Every man he had talked to all night had been preoccupied with the woman on his arm. He secretly hoped she didn't notice each death stare he had shot. Even if he hadn't claimed her as his completely he knew it was inevitable. She was the perfect contrast to him. He was cold and she was warm. He was evil and she was good. The angel and the devil. She was the one person in his life who he could honestly give himself to and not feel like less of a man. That was the problem though she wasn't just some girl he wanted…well not that he didn't want her because he did (i.e. cold showers). But it was deeper. There was a connection..a spark. EJ looked over at the woman who controlled his thoughts and as soon as their eyes locked he knew she was having the same internal struggles as he was. God help him because that would be the only way he could keep his hands off her tonight.


	10. Tension

"Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow night?" EJ asked a few days after the party standing outside of the door to her room. Arianna trying to be strong and resist temptation had kept her distance from the Brit. Which was the hardest thing she had ever done. Not seeing him was even more painful than seeing him and it also gave her time to reflect on their last encounter. The way his breath felt against her cheek when he spoke, the fire his look held when their eyes locked across the room, the words that were echoing in her mind constantly.

"You mean like a date?" She asked suddenly feeling stupid for saying it.

"No not like a date." He shook his head assuring her this wasn't his intention

"Oh."

"A date. No like involved."Her eyes lit up and she felt just like she had unwrapped her favorite present on Christmas. She licked her lips involuntary and her blush filled her cheeks even more. But he seemed to enjoy the fact he made her blush and leaned in close to her ear.

"Already blushing sweetheart? I haven't even touched you…_yet_" The Hernandez couldn't contain the moan that escaped her when he added his last word. And he knew it too. He knew how much his accent, his voice, he affected her. And he relished in it, he was enamored with the control he had over her body. How much he could make it betray her (not that she was actually putting up much of a fight anyway). But she couldn't let him get away scot free. She took her hand and rubbed it over his cheek, allowing the other one to roam down his torso. His muscles tensed under her hand and she could feel his abdomen move when she touched him. Yeah two could play this game. Unexpectedly she maneuvered her body into him, allowing the bottom part of him to brush against her. He groaned and she could have sworn she heard a curse escape him. Arianna had never been this forward with another man and she wondered if he had put a spell over her. Abruptly EJ pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers

"You're quite the tease Arianna Hernandez."

"I have no idea what you're talking about EJ DiMera and even if I did I would have to say you started it."

"Well you almost ended it love."

"Uh ahh." The sounds coming from her sounded foreign but then again so did the part of him he was pressing against her. She couldn't control the way her hips rolled against his. He went along with it for a moment before putting some actual distance between them.

"If I don't leave now I don't think I can." He admitted looking at her

"Yeah I agree." The Latina sighed watching him enter his own room after a moment of well plainly out…eye sex.

Since when did I become such a slut! Arianna silently yelled at herself and her body. How could she act like that? She was acting no better than those girls throwing themselves at him. Well there was one small difference. Arianna didn't feel the need to hold back a smile…one big difference.

EJ leaned back against the door trying to get his breathing under control. That woman would be the death of him. They hadn't even gone out on a date, hadn't even kissed and he had almost lost it in his pants like an inexperienced 13 year old boy. That hadn't happened to him since he had been a boy and he was utterly amazed at how little power he had over himself when she was around. Looking down he knew no cold shower would be enough to fix the problem he had. Unzipping his pants he reached inside his boxers and began the process all over again.

Arianna tried not to take too much pride when he heard him scream her name.


	11. Date

"Chez Rouge? Very nice." Arianna complimented after they were seated in the restaurant

"Well only the best for you darling." His charming smile lit up the room and he began to rub imaginary patterns on the back of her right hand, "You look breathtaking by the way."

"Thank you." The Hernandez responded putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No, thank you. That dress really accentuates some of my favorite physical assets you possess." He tactfully phrased

"That was extremely classy EJ."

"What was?"

"The way you complimented me."

"Would you prefer me to be more blunt about it sweetheart?"

"No, I wasn't being sarcastic."

"Well if you insist." Leaning across the table he made their foreheads touched and his voice dropped an octave, "You have the most amazing legs, the longest I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. Your hips are everything that a woman's should be shapely perfect for a man's hands. Your arse however is an entirely different story. I couldn't take my eyes off it; in fact I bumped into numerous items while walking behind you tonight." He stopped talking long enough to take note of how her breathing had changed. She was more than receptive to the way he was talking to her. In fact if the way she was acting was any indication she loved every minute of it.

"Do you know what you would like to have tonight?" Their waiter asked, breaking them from the trance they were in

"Yes I do however; you don't have it on the menu." Arianna's blush darkened when he spoke, "Love do you know what you want?"

"Absolutely." She licked her lips with the word enjoying how the shirt he wore detailed how wide his chest really was and the muscular abdomen that was also hid by the fabric. The waiter left the table and she assumed that he had ordered at some point and she just hadn't been focused on what he was saying. Putting out on the first date was always the mark of a flusie, that had always been her policy and she wasn't going to break. Not even for a man as attractive and desirable as the one sitting with her.

"Lost in thought?"

"You're very distracting."

"How so?"

"Everything about you is captivating. From the way you talk to the way you dress. There's nothing unattractive about you."

"Do you not think the same is true for you love?"

"I find it hard to believe that anyone could be as distracting as you."

"The way you chew your pen when you're thinking. It's probably the sexiest thing I've ever observed in my entire life. How you play with your hair when you're nervous. You give yourself this look that screams 'bed'. No sweetheart if anyone here is distracting that's you, not me. Considering the first day I saw you I wanted you I can be an expert on the case." The woman across from him remained speechless, the way he seemed to leave her a lot of the time when he spoke.

"Check please!" She called to the waiter desperately. The whole no sex on the first date rule was going out the window. She didn't care if she appeared easy; she had already been resisting him long enough. She was a strong willed woman but his kisses and touches and seductive words were her kryptonite. It was a miracle she hadn't give in until now. Looking at him for the first time since she blurted out her command she was met by a pair of dark eyes. He was practically undressing her in the middle of the restaurant and she was going to make that a reality if they didn't get the check soon. When the waiter finally returned, EJ shoved a few bills at him. Bills she knew were hundreds. He took her hand as they stood and made their way to the awaiting limo. It would take ten minutes tops to make it back to the mansion. Hopefully she could keep her hands off him that long.


	12. I Wanna Make You Feel Wanted

A/N: If anyone is still reading this…thank you! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. I listened to the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes while I wrote this. If you want to listen to it while you read that'd be cool. I've never written a sex scene before so I hope I don't disappoint!

EJ threw open the front door not taking his lips away from hers for a moment. Pushing her back against it once it shut he left her mouth to move his lips down her throat.

"EJ." She threw her head back and felt her eyes roll when his tongue darted out on her pulse point, "Upstairs."

"Of course love." Picking her up bridal style he relished the feel of her in his arms. There was something about the look in her beautiful eyes that made him think this was more than just a one night stand. That was a feeling he could get behind. Reaching his room he sat her down before opening the door, "Are you sure?"

"It hasn't been completely obvious." Arianna joked earning her a smile in return.

"I just want you to know that I don't expect anything."

Leaning up on her tip toes she planted a gentle kiss on his lips tugging on his bottom lip before they broke apart.

"I want to be with you…I need to be with you EJ."

Opening the door to his room he allowed her to enter first. Kicking off his shoes he walked closer to her rubbing his hand against her face. Moving to her back until he found the zipper he waited for the nod before he gently pulled it down. Slowly it pooled at her feet leaving her in a set of matching black lingerie and a pair of black heels.

"So beautiful." His eyes ran up and down her body completely entranced by the image before him. He'd been with plenty of women but none could ever hold a candle to her. She was the perfect woman, the ideal. He barely registered her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt until she was impatiently pushing it off his shoulders.

"Even better than I imagined." Stepping forward she kissed his chest moving down until she was at his naval. Licking at his abs she momentarily wondered if that was okay only to be answered by a moan that was incredibly deep. Smirking against his skin it soon turned into a giggle when he urgently moved them to the bed.

She laid down first looking up at him. Carefully EJ removed her shoes allowing his hands to run over her calves, allowing them to rest on the bed beside her hips before he joined her there. Hovering over top of her he leaned down and connected their mouths in a slow, sensual kiss. After what seemed like hours he reach behind her back to unclasp her bra. As it fell open his mouth followed suit. Her chest was amazing. Moving his mouth until it came to rest of a pebbled nub she arched into him automatically. Realizing he was leaving the left unattended he repeating the action on the other until she was writhing underneath him.

When he pulled away he noticed she was moving her hands to his pants. He had forgotten he was still wearing them. Quickly throwing them off he felt immediate relief when he was left only in his boxers.

"Please EJ." She was already begging and he was yelling at his anatomy to calm down before he looked like an inexperienced fool.

"Patience love." He sent her a smile that left her even more wet than she already was. Hooking his fingers into her underwear he pulled them down until he was met with the most intimate part of her. Placing her legs over his shoulders he could see her eyes widen at the realization of what was about to happen.

"You don't have to do this. I mean no one ever has."

"Are you serious?" Moving his eyes until they settled on the place he'd be dreaming about for so long he licked his lips, "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll take excellent care of her."

Arianna was about to protest once more but his tongue took its first swipe down her length and any intelligent protest was gone from her mind.

"You're delicious." EJ commented and she moaned in response. As he had his tongue return to its earlier place she tangled her hand in his hair when he began to suck on cilt. Feeling her heart race she knew she was close to exploding. Attempting to let him know she was unable to hold on anymore when he continued. She arched off the bed and saw stars. He allowed her to ride out her orgasm licking up everything she had offered.

"Did I disappoint you?" He questioned as he moved back over her after allowing the brunette a moment to recover.

"That was the greatest orgasm ever."

"So I did alright then?"

"There's no way it can be better than that." She said in awe of his abilities. As if the man above her needed to be perfect in any other way.

"I'll take that as a personal challenge." Debating on whether she would want him to kiss her after such a personal act she made the decision for him when she closed the gap between them. Breaking apart she rested their foreheads against one another. Reaching her hand in his boxers she was more than satisfied by the responding of hips pushing into her hand. Deciding that feeling him wasn't enough she pushed his boxers down his hips and felt her breath catch at the sight.

"Do you have a condom?" Wordlessly he opened up his drawer and pulled out a Trojan Magnum handing it to her. Looking at the wrapper she swallowed harshly, "I've never been with someone that could wear one of these."

"We don't have to. I promise." His eyes showed her how serious he was about not following through.

"I didn't say I didn't want to." Tearing the wrapper open she rolled the condom on and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just be gentle."

Taking a deep breath he slowly pushed in her pausing after every few inches until she adjusted. Finally she gave him the okay and he moved all the way in. Her sharp intake of breath gave him pause. When she began to move around he took the hint. Pulling out a few inches only to go back in she cried out. He stopped to allow himself a moment to get his body under control. If he didn't he knew he would lose it.

"Not going to last long." EJ warned her as sweat began to form on his brow.

"Me either."

"You're so tight sweetheart." Arianna took the compliment reaching her hand down to play with her cilt knowing she was close too.

"EJ!" She screamed so loudly she knew she would be hoarse. He followed with a moan of her name and made a conscious effort not to fall on top of her.

As they rested on the bed EJ wrapped his arms around her when Arianna moved to lie on his chest.

"That was amazing." She complimented still out of breath.

"Yes it definitely was."

Arianna began to get up to return to her room only to meet resistance from the strong arms that held her close.

"Where are you going?"

"My room."

"You don't want to stay?"

"I just assumed…I didn't think."

"This wasn't just sex for me Arianna. I care for you. I want to be with you more than just making love and then parting. I want to hold you until you fall asleep."

"I would love that."

"Excellent." Leaning down he met her lips halfway and waited for her to curl closer into his side. Waiting for her to fall asleep he smiled when her breathing evened out. Soon he followed suit and they never separated throughout the night.


	13. The Morning After

A/N: I'm sorry my updates are so terrible. Maybe soon after the semester is over I can update more often. Hope you enjoy it at least! Thanks of the reads and feel free to drop a review but no pressure!

Arianna awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. The night before had been everything that she had ever dreamed of. EJ had been wonderful, caring, passionate. In one word to sum him up she would have to call him perfect. Opening her eyes her smile faded quickly. She was alone in bed.

Sitting up she clutched the sheet to her chest. He had said all the right things last night. Everything she wanted to hear. How could she be so stupid? He had only wanted to use her for her body. She should have known it was too good to be true. Knight in shining armor. She could kick herself for believing what he had said. Climbing out of bed she picked up a robe from the back of his door before opening it and walking out into the empty hallway.

Letting out a sigh she began to walk into her room only to be stopped by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Turning to look in an effort to hide last night's activities she was met by the British native carrying a tray sending her a shy smile. Pulling the robe tighter she waited for him to speak.

"I was hoping you'd still be asleep."

"You did?"

"I was thinking breakfast in bed."

He held up the tray of food and Arianna bit her bottom lip in consideration before returning to his room and lying back on the headboard. EJ followed her dutifully and sat the tray on her lap.

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just trust me." Slowly Arianna did as she was asked and a pair of lips brushed her own making her chase them after they began to pull away. Opening her eyes once again she watched his eyes examine every part of her face, "I wanted to kiss you awake this morning."

"I woke up and you weren't here."

"You thought I'd left." His voice wasn't angry just curious. Arianna regretfully nodded, hating that she had thought that at all after where he had really been, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

Smiling he leaned forward again allowing their mouths to meet. She was becoming a substance to him, one he couldn't help but be addicted to. Bringing his hand up to cradle the back of her neck EJ deepened their embrace nipping at her lip as she moaned. This was what he had wanted when he had gotten out of bed with her. There was a hand running through his hair pulling it lightly when he bit a little too enthusiastically. It didn't deter him; in fact he was beginning to like it. Leaving her one last peck he broke apart.

"Would you like to eat? I made it for you."

"Then in that case I would love to." Arianna replied opening her mouth when he brought a fork to her lips, "Mmm these pancakes are wonderful. Are you sure you made them? Because I seem to remember you telling me you couldn't cook."

"Nothing very fancy. And quite honestly I just read the directions from off the back of the box."

"Well they're wonderful. Thank you."

She couldn't resist giving him a simple kiss before feeding him a bite of the pancake. Taking turns feeding one another Arianna laid on the bed in a state of bliss. He was wonderful. This was a fantasy. Well the fantasy part, she supposed, was fulfilled last night. As she ate the last bite he removed the tray from on top of her lap. Arianna untied her robe leaving it open as he turned around.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled taking in the vision before him. EJ wished for the moment that he was a writer or an artist instead of a lawyer because her body was something that she be forever memorialized. Perfection. Everything he saw resembled that of a tanned goddess. Kissing her chest right above her heart he cursed when his phone chimed, "We have to get ready."

"As thankful as I am for this job I have to say that I am not excited about going into work today."

"Me either." His eyes ran up and down her body, "So many more…productive things I could be doing."

"EJ you are not helping matters right now."

"Sorry darling." Standing up he rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "Rain check for this evening?"

"I'll hold you to that." She kissed his palm smiling up at him as she tied her robe once again.

Watching as he walked into his closet to pull out his suit of the day she tried to find the motivation to get off the bed but when he came back out with just his boxers on any motivation left her. If he wanted her to leave he never mentioned it. Pulling up his pants slowly she examined the muscles that rippled with each motion. A masterpiece. He was simply a masterpiece. When he reach for his shirt she rose from the bed and walked toward him. Slowly she buttoned up his shirt one by one having to reach on her toes to finish up the last one.

"I should go get dressed now."

"I'll have them prepare the car for us."

"You don't ever drive yourself anywhere do you?"

"Why would I? That's less time I get to touch you."

"If I hurry we can take the scenic route." Arianna teased walking to her room across the hall with a smirk on her face.

So what if he was a couple minutes late because his pants were a mess and his face was covered with lipstick? And if they had to wait a few minutes until Arianna could touch up her makeup and re-button her blouse who did it hurt? Well other than his back that was still a little sore and his arms that had more than a couple scratches. But damn if it wasn't worth it. Holding open the door EJ watched the way Arianna's hips swayed mentally congratulating himself on last night and this morning in the limo. She was way out of his league yet she was still letting him touch her. What they were? He had no idea. It was more than just sex but too soon for love.

"Ladies have we came up with a solution yet or have we stood around all day and done nothing productive?"

"Actually we came up with something we really think you're going to like." Summer (of course the blonde would have a name like that) said with a smile.

"Well then impress me ladies." He sat on the edge of his desk one leg on the floor the other dangling, "Show me something special."

"There are enough beautiful women in this town where we could find someone to model your product. We've negotiated for the photographer to stay a few extra days." Brianna waited for the pat on the back she knew was coming.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't think that this would be solved by the time I got in this morning. Arianna?"

"Yes?"

"Get the word out about this for me please? I want radio, television, flyers posted. I want women in here by tomorrow lining up around the block for this chance."

"I'm on top of it."

She left his office with a sense of determination. This was a huge responsibility and he had entrusted her with it without hesitation. She would make him proud of her. And she would show up those two floozies in EJ's office.

When the door of his office opened an hour later she didn't stop working. The three came out still discussing the shoot. The two women came to stand in front of her desk while EJ stood beside her. Looking up she watched him roll up the sleeves of his shirt.

"What happened to your arm EJ?!" Summer exclaimed at the scratches covering his forearm.

"It's alright. They don't hurt."

"Are you sure?" Brianna asked, "They look awful."

"Nothing I didn't deserve." He smiled and Arianna looked back at the computer trying to hide her blush. He had definitely deserved it last night after the second round. She hadn't noticed his back this morning too occupied by his backside but she was sure it was probably the same way.

"Well I have some lotion in my drawer if you need some to rub on it." One of the two offered and Arianna didn't care which but it pissed her off. Hitting a key unnecessarily hard EJ chuckled.

"That won't be necessary. I'm sure Arianna has some lotion in her purse." Her face turned blood red as she turned to look up at them, "Sweetheart let's go in my office so you can put lotion on my arms. Ladies I'll see you later."

EJ led Arianna into his office sighing before turning around. He had regretted what he said as soon as the words came out but he was just agitated by those women. They really pissed him off.

"I'm sorry. I know that was a tad unprofessional but I just couldn't…"

"Your blinds close right?"She interrupted.

"Yes. Why?"

"You're going to need to do that unless you want the entire town of Salem see how I thank you for defending me out there."

"So I did what I was supposed to?" He asked after doing what she had requested.

"Absolutely." She pushed him down into his chair before straddling him, "Now lay back and enjoy."


	14. The Next Step

A/N: I completely apologize for not updating. I had surgery and it really took a lot of energy out of me. I hope some people are still reading this and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Just a few details: Chloe isn't the town whore and EJ never kidnapped Stephanie.

Arianna was exhausted by the time she walked into the Brady Pub to get dinner. The past two days she had seen so many women come in and out of the building hoping to be a model for EJ's new line that it was more of a headache than anything else. Every girl had to be evaluated and since EJ thought so highly of her opinion she sat in on their auditions and interviews with him. There was something to be said for the restraint she had shown when some of the women (most of them) attempted to flirt with the lawyer. However, he never flirted back instead choosing to keep the meetings professional. She had called them in some dinner from the Pub and then they were meeting back at the mansion to strategize. Caroline informed her that her food would still be a few minutes so she took a table to sit down.

"Is that you Ari?"

"Oh, hey Rafe." She greeted accepting his kiss on the top of the head before he sat down across from her.

"I haven't seen you in so long I almost forgot what you looked like."

"Very funny. I've just been busy with work and everything…" Arianna trailed off not sure how she should tell her brother the truth at what had truly been keeping her so occupied.

"Yeah I heard about what everything you've been busy with."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's not a secret of how you're working off your attorney bills."

Arianna bit her lip to keep from saying exactly what she wanted to say at the statement, "Excuse me?"

"I know that you're screwing EJ Dimera and so does the entire town." He leaned forward as he spoke and Arianna did the same.

"Well guess what? I'm an adult. If I want to scew EJ Dimera from daylight til dark every day I will. And as far as what everyone in this town thinks? I truly don't care. If they know I'm sleeping with EJ then I'm fine with that."

"So you really are sleeping with him?"

"Yes I really am."

"How could you Ari? You know what he is, what he's done."

"Then you answer your own questions Rafe. You know how Sami is, what she's done. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that Sami and I love one another. You and EJ," He shook his head in disgust, "I don't know what you'd call that."

"I'd call that intimacy between two adults. EJ isn't seeing anyone else and neither am I. So we may not have an exact name for it but I know this. I know EJ cares for me, I know that he's doing everything in his power to get the charges against me dropped, and I know that he gave me a job and a place to live when I didn't have either. So quite frankly Rafe if you can't see that then you and the rest of this town can kiss my ass."

"Arianna your food is ready." Caroline called and the other woman got up from the table to collect her food.

"Thank you Caroline." She shot Rafe a hard stare and walked out of the pub without a word to her brother.

EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-

Hearing the door close EJ smiled to himself knowing who had just walked into the mansion. Taking off his glasses he sat aside his work to properly meet her.

"Hello darling."

"How can one man be such a judgmental ass?" Arianna demanded slamming the bag of food on the coffee table

"Sweetheart?"

"Where does he get off? Acting like I'm not capable of making my own decisions! I'm an adult damn it! I can do whatever I want!"

"Arianna," EJ stood up and placed his hands on her arms, "I'm very lost. Who are you talking about?"

"Rafe."

"Ah."

"I ran into him at the pub and he informed me that the entire town knows that we're sleeping together."

"I'm sorry. I know that you probably didn't want everyone to know."

Arianna stopped being mad long enough to give him a confused look, "Why wouldn't I want everyone to know?"

"Arianna I'm….I'm not a good person. You could do a whole hell of a lot better than me. As much as I don't like Rafe he probably only had your best interest at heart."

"Well he's not the only one." She gave him a small smile and wrapped her arms around his waist, "EJ I would be lucky if the entire world knew that we were…"

"We were what?"

"I don't know what we are." Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, "Not that I'm pressuring for anything or that I expect anything."

"Arianna you're not pressuring me. Actually I think this talk is a little overdue. I'm not interested in seeing other people and I really don't have any interest in you seeing other people. Is there any way you'd consider me?"

"Consider you for what?"

"Dating material?"

"Yes, absolutely yes." Pulling him closer she smiled when his lips lightly touched hers making a spark ignite in her.

"I know this is going to kill the mood but I'm starving and we need to make a decision about which women for the ad."

"You could never kill the mood. And you're right but just remember," Arianna connected their lips together in a series of prolonged kisses licking her lips after she was done, "all work and no play makes for a very out of sorts EJ."

"I tell you what. After we finish all of this let's go to Chicago for a weekend."

"I suppose if a rich, handsome, practically perfect Brit wants to whisk me away I shouldn't turn him down."

EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-EJANNA- EJANNA-

"Chloe, Stephanie thank you for coming in. EJ should be back from his meeting in the next few minutes but put please go on in." Arianna greeted the two women as they walked off the elevator and led them to EJ's office.

"So does this mean that we'll be working as the models?" Stephanie asked once they were inside the room.

"I really should let EJ talk to you."

"Arianna, you were probably just as much a part of the decision as EJ was. So I imagine you didn't call us in to tell us we didn't get it." Chloe replied.

"You would imagine right." EJ announced his presence in the room, "My apologies ladies but some of the board members talk just to hear the sound of their own voices."

"That's completely fine. We just wanted to know where we stood."

"With Dimera Enterprises if you'd like." He took off his coat and hung it up before grabbing two contracts from his desk, "I have two contracts waiting to be signed. You'll be paid well for a few days worth of your time and if this goes well…perhaps we could continue this arrangement."

"Not to offend you but I think I'd like to have an attorney look this over." Stephanie told him while flipping through the pages.

"No, I insist! Arianna and I are very confident that you'll be please by what you find. If you two have any questions just call either one of us."

"I'll see you soon then. It was nice to see you both again. I'll call you." The opera singer gave them both a smile and walked out the door with Stephanie following behind.

"Sweetheart, I think we've done it."

"You did it. You, Summer, and Briana. I was just along for the ride."

"Arianna, you are just as important to this deal as anyone else. You stayed up all night with me trying to narrow down the list; you helped me decide what type of contract to give them. I couldn't have done this without you."

"Thank you," She hugged him tightly, "I wish they could see what I see when I look at you."

"Maybe eventually sweetheart. Rafe will come around. We just have to be patient."

"Well in the mean time we have plenty to keep us distracted."

"Plenty? Oh you mean the new ad campaign, keeping you out of prison, and balancing our relationship. Please darling that'll hardly last a week before we need some more to occupy us."

She laughed when he kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer. She never imagined she'd fall for someone so quickly and she definitely never thought his name would be EJ Dimera. But the best things are sometimes the most unexpected and EJ was definitely the best thing to ever happen to her.


End file.
